Lydia Triton
by ShadowsOfTheSupernatural
Summary: What if Luke had a sister? A sister that had been disowned, and was a member of the Black Ravens. This is her story. (Set in Spectres call, rated K for now, I guess.)


**Lydia Triton.**

We all know the story of the Last Specter/Specters Call; About the town of Misthallery, its Mayor and of course, The Black Ravens. This is a story about one Raven inparticular. One that went unmentioned. One that just so happened to be the Sister of a certain, great Professors assistant. This is Lydia Triton.

She stood in the market, laughing, next to the tall boy, with a cream scarf and the girl that was wearing a red bandanna. With them stood the rest of their little gang. The ten of them went by the name 'The Black Ravens,' though it was only them who called themselves that. No one else knew it was those very children, that ran the towns 'Black Market.' Nine of the ten were Market kids, being brought up in the poorer part of Misthallery. The tenth was the Mayors daughter. She hated to be around sophisticated people, so when she met the Market kids, her life changed for the better. Lydia Tritons Father disaproved of her hanging around with them, so when he said that she couldn't be around them anymore, she ran. Disowning herself from Clark Triton, Lydia became known as Robin. From then on she was no longer a well-to-do child from the richer part of Misthallery. She was Robin, the just as friendly, hard working kid from the market.

That was where they were now, standing next to Aunt Taffy's candy cart, laughing at Tweeds, who had, yet again, managed to make himself ill, by eating too many sweets.

"Honestly Tweeds, you 'outta know betta' than that!" Wren laughed.

"Yeah, I mean this is like the fourth time, this week, that you've made yourself ill!" Badger agreed.

"But the sweets are so nice!" Tweeds protested.

"And? Is it really worth it? Eating so many sweets you get ill?" Lydia smirked.

"Yes!" He cried, causing the rest of the group to start laughing again. "Oh, 'ow will I ever deal with bein' an adult? No, more sweets!"

"You do have a while 'till you are grown up, Tweeds." Louis pointed out.

"True." Tweeds seemed to brighten up over that fact.

"C'mon guys, its getting late. We have work to do tomorrow." Crow ordered. Grumbling, the kids all headed home, Robin going with Wren and her brother, Socket.

That night, Robin lay awake, thinking back to the argument her and her had had about six months ago. The Same time the Spectre had first appeared.

_"Hey, Dad." She said walking through the front door.  
"Where have you been?" Her father asked in a stern voice.  
"With my friends, at the market... Why, whats wrong?" They had been scouring for junk again, so that they could sell it in another auction. The only interesting thing that they'd ever found, was the Ocarina, but never the less they were still succsesful.  
"Lydia, your my daughter, and I am the Mayor. Do you know, that if you are seen around these... Children, then it reflects badly upon my job. Look at Luke, he is friends with Arianna Bard. Your brother seems to know to be seen around a better class of people."  
"But Dad, they're my friends." She had protested.  
"But they don't reflect well on my job."  
"So you'd sacrifice _My _happiness, for your job?" It was the first time that she'd stood up to her Father, but she didn't like it.  
"Yes. I'm sorry, but its true." Her father looked her in the eyes.  
"So, what do I do now?" She had asked in a small voice.  
"Well, you could either stay here and no longer be friends withthe market children, or you could run away, and I'd disown you." Lydia thought this over. Her mother had dissapeared, and Luke had always been the favorite child, yet even he was growing distant from their Father. Lydias family was falling apart, and all because of this stupid Spectre. She made up her mind.  
"I guess that this is good-bye then, Clark."_

From there she had run to the market, and told the rest of them about her predicament. Wren and Socket had suggested that she could stay with them, as she was already like a sister to them. Lydia had lived with them ever scince. It was then that she'd changed her name to Robin. It was then that their beloved town had started to fall to pieces, due to the 'Spectres' actions. Yet, it was only now, that the esteemed Professor Layton had appered.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Its my first story, on FanFiction so please don't be too mean with your reveiws :D But constructive criticism is appreciated :)**


End file.
